Three Egos Don't Equal Band
by Animeworldgoddess
Summary: A rich sobby kid at Trunks school dares to challenge Trunk,Goten, and Pan's pride. Giving them only one month to form a band, learn the music and preform for the whole student body at Trunks' High School. Can they do it? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Hello pplz! I have a new story in stock for you. I nice little fic that just describes a teenage sayians pride. I wanted to try something different with this comedy fic and let you, the reader, be in charge of all of their fates. But of coarse that will be only once and a while though because that mean you would have to wait anything for but a 2 to 3 week for me to update. So I can tally in all the votes and type up the chapters. I will warn you that this chapter is short because it's a micro introduction of the main idea of the story so.... Enjoy!  
  
3 Egos Don't = Band  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"All right Goten we're set!" Trunks cheered as he opened the door of a garage rock band style building. It had everything from drum sets to guitars to keyboards and many other instruments. "OH MY GOD! Trunks where did you fins such a beautiful thing?" Goten yelled as he rushed over to a nice black drum set with flames printed on it.  
"Goten calm yourself it's just a drum set." Trunks said as his face displayed concern for his friends' well being. Goten was practically hugging the set and storing the sides of it. "Just a drum set? JUST A DRUM SET?! Why Trunks then do you mean in a sense that Beyonce's butt is just a butt then?" Goten said raising his voice. "Hey you leave Beyonce's butt out of this. It has done nothing wrong." Trunks said defensively.  
"That is my point. Why Trunks this is more than a drum set. It's a drum set from the great Kami above!" Goten said in a dreamy voice. "Good grief Uncle Goten it's only a set that's black and have flames on it. It's not like it's Grandma Chichi's super sized sundae's." Pan voice came from the doorway. Trunks and Goten nearly jumped out of their skins. "God Pan don't do that." Goten rushed out in a yell as he toke a deep breath.  
Pan laughed at him. "What a bunch of scardy cats! Aha." Trunks growled. "What do you want Pan? We don't have time to play with you today." Trunks said a bit bitterly. "Play... You think I came here to play? News Flash for ya Trunks. I'M NOT A LITTLE KID ANYMORE I'M AN 8TH GRADER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Pan shouted. "And besides why would I want to hang around with a couple of perverted, womanizer, boring 12th graders? Such as yourselves." She added. "One because we're fine, attractive, popular, and rich. Or at least I am." Trunks replied.  
"Hey!" Goten said as he realized he was referring to him. "It's not my fault I was born broke." Goten whined. "Ewe. Why would I be attracted to my own uncle that's just gross." Pan said with a shiver. Just the thought alone made her skin crawl. "Of coarse I wouldn't except that from you you're my niece for Kami's sake!" Goten shouted out. "Well anyway Pan as I said before we have important business to take care of so why don't you save us some time and show yourself out." Trunks said quite rudely.  
"Busy huh?" Pan mocked as she looked at both of them than around the room. "Oh yeah... Ah uh I can see it. One supposedly smart young adult and an idiot moron talking about business..." Pan said as she nodded her head a couple of times. "Yeah will hopefully I didn't ruin any important discussion of a drum set being from the great Kami above as Uncle G put it." Pan taunted. "GET OUT!" Trunks yelled growing annoyed. "Never mind I'll ask later." Pan said as she turn to leave. Neglecting her previous mission of why in the first place she decided to bother them.  
"Good ridden!" Trunks shouted. "Now where were was I? Oh yeah, Goten we got everything we need..." "Um Trunks." Goten interrupted. "Not now Goten." Trunks rushed. "But we are gonna need another player though..." "Um Trunks." Goten interrupted again. "What is it Goten?" Trunks asked annoyed.  
  
"Hey Trunks isn't today Thursday?" Goten asked. "Um, yeah Goten why do you ask?" "Ah Trunks! Today is the day I Pan treats us out to dinner remember?!" Goten shouted. "Oh you're right! She was probably coming to get us!" Trunks shouted too. "PAN WAIT!!!!!!!" Both boys yelled as they literally zoomed out of the room in search of Pan. Forgetting all about their band conversation before.  
  
A/N- So what will happen to them? Will thy miss their free, all they can eat dinner or what? YOU DECIDE! Vote now or forever hold your peace. So far from people who already reviewed this from another source I have to votes. You have until a week and a half from when this was posted until I, the author, shut down the voting and take tally to write the next chapter as soon as godly and humanly possible. Just incase the chapter you did want do not win leave your email address and I'll personally email it to you. Unless you review logged in or you reviewed by emailing me. Bye for now. Peace~*~*~*~*~**~**~ 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Hey you guys I'm so glad you like the first chapter to this story! 5 reviews is much more than what I ever got for a first chapter before so... N E Ways most of you forgot to vote whether or not Trunks and Goten got the right to be treated to lunch by Pan or not with the exception of Myhi. So now they have to starve! Or that's at least what Myhi wants. Maybe I should make up a sign to let you know that in a certain chapter you get to vote for what you want.  
  
Symbols: "..." Talking '...' Thinking $$$$ Means you gets to vote on someone's fate !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Changing scenes  
  
3 Ego's Don't Equal Band Chapter 2  
  
Trunks slammed the door to his room as he plopped down on his big bed. Thanks to his big mouth Pan wouldn't treat him or Goten to their meals. Trunks nearly died from the wrath of Goten's hungry stomach and anger. Trunks made sure to note never take Goten lightly when there's food involved with anything. Who'd a thunk that someone like Goten could get so pissed off so very fast at the words 'no food' and it was all their own fault.  
  
Trunks sighed as he awaited for the biggest stomach ache in history to come from starvation and eating one of his mother's and sister's cookies they made themselves. And to be totally honest their extent on cooking goes no farther than the toaster and the emergency speed dial button to a restaurant. Though his sister and mother were very attractive women and knew how to do virtually anything they just couldn't cook to save their lives literally.  
  
'How unfortunate for dad he's gonna miss a day of training because he stomach is out of order.' Trunks laughed in his head. The look of utter pain from his sister's cooking taking affect on his father was something Trunks made sure to remember not to miss. He could just picture it know.  
  
Just then there was a violent rumble in his stomach and Trunks doubled over in pain. ''Man this hurts more than any flesh wound.'' Trunks said as he fell off his bed and crawled then slithered to his bathroom.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! At Sugar High !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Trunks sat at his desk trying to pay attention to the boring lecture his teacher, Mrs. Choco, was giving. "Okay class now that we've discussed what your assignment is you may open your textbooks and read about the Meiji Era." She instructed. The class groaned as they did as they said.  
  
Mrs. Choco sighed. 'I knew I should have continued working at that night club, but no I gave up my good stripping job for going after my dream of being a teacher.' She thought as she shook her head. She was in her mid thirties and still very good looking. She had long natural long hair and had attractive gray eyes. She had quite a figure with creamy white skin for a thirty something year old and was divorce.  
  
Trunks just stared at the pages blankly pretending to read. He hadn't got any sleep last night due to the war raging in his stomach. It wasn't ~AS~ serious now as it was the night before but still he suffered a little bit. Just then there was a tap on his shoulder. As he looked around a girl he knew pass him two notes. Trunks flashed her his sexy smirk of his and she blushed like a tomato.  
  
One note was from her while the other was from Goten. He read Goten's first.  
  
Dude,  
I don't think I ever recovered from your sister's cooking. Though I' slowly filling better. Anyways I was wondering since we were short on members for our band how do you propose we get the extra people?  
Goten  
  
And the other was the girls phone number.  
  
Trunks shook his head as he had warned Goten of the danger of eating his sisters' cooking but no he had to let his hungry stomach rule over his judgement. Trunks took out a pencil and wrote a response on it then he looked over at Goten who was looking at him. Quickly Trunks looked to the teacher who was reading something and then he tossed the note to the side of him towards Goten.  
  
Goten reached out and caught the note then sat back in his seat and read the note. When he was done he glared at the paper then turned his glare towards Trunks who only snickered at him. Goten growled. "Excuse me gentlemen, but Trunks do you mind telling me what's so funny?" Mrs. Choco asked standing up putting her hand on her hips. "Nothing." Trunks quickly answered.  
  
Everyone laughed as the teacher raised a fine eyebrow. "And what about you Mr. Son you keep staring at Mr. Briefs. Is there something on his face or is he just that irresistible you can't stop looking at him?" "No Ma'am." Goten seethed. 'I hate her.' Goten and Trunks thought as the class once again roared in laughter.  
  
"Well than what's the problem? I fail to see why you laugh and why you stare." Mrs. Choco said as she stared at each boy. "Probably because they lost their minds and have nothing better to do." Richy, a snob boy Trunks and Goten hated, said out loud. "Shut your mouth Richy Van Snob." Goten growled. If there was one thing Goten didn't like besides not getting his meals when he was hungry, It was rich snobby people who always thought they were superior to everyone else below them.  
  
"That's Van Cob to you." Richy said as he snobbishly put his nose in the air. "Snob, Cob same difference really." Trunks said with a shrug. "What ever boxer boy." Richy said as he crossed his arms. Trunks growled this time. "Alright ENOUGH!" Mrs. Choco yelled. Immediately they stopped and faced the front. "If y'all are done trying go for each other's throats then I can tell you, you all have after school detention today." "What!" Richy yelled. "Oh shut up Van Snob." The teacher said with a snort. Richy growled as he balled his fist.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! At Detention!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Trunks and Goten entered the detention room and took a seat. Finally Richy showed up. "Okay Maggots! THIS IS DETENTION! YOU ARE TO SIT AND DO YOUR HOMEWORK QUITELY AND FOR THOSE WHO DON'T WANT TO I have I different assignment for you to do for the next 25 minutes." The gym coach Ray yelled.  
  
He was an ex-drill sergeant and he was a real touch cookie. He was very muscular and was about 6'5'' nothing. He had low cut brown air and tough hazel eyes. He was about in his forties and he had a bad attitude. Worse than a pmsing woman's.  
  
Richy raised his hand. "Um excuse me." "What DO YOU want sissy boy?" Coach Ray yelled as he used his nickname for Richy. " I don't mean to bribe, but I will give you 50 zeni if you let me outta here." Richy said as he walked up to the coach and whispered in his ear. Trunks and Goten heard him of coarse and only shook their head. "Ha! Sissy Boy even on a good day I wouldn't take that money. What type of MAN do you take me for?" "Well um..." Richy stuttered. "Mr. Briefs pays me better for him and Mr. Son." The coach said as he walked to the door of the detention room shaking his head all the while.  
  
"WHAT!" "I didn't stuttered Mr. Snob." "That's Van Cob!" Richy yelled. "Whatever. Since you think that 50 zeni is going to be enough to make me change my mind how about I let you do work that could earn you only 50 zeni. Come on let's go find your new Detention buddy Mr. Morse, the school janitor." "NO!" Richy yelled as he was grabbed by the arm and dragged down the hall. "Let go of me or I'll tell my father! You can't do this to me! I'm Richy Van Cob!" He shouted. "You could be Madonna for all I care and I still wouldn't give a damn." The coach said.  
  
Trunks and Goten heard this of coarse thanks to saiyan hearing and laughed so hard they fell out of their chairs. "Damn it's worse than I thought. Detention deprived you of your sanity." Pan's voice came from the door. Trunks and Goten looked at her dumbfounded as once again she appeared out of no where. "What are you doing here?" Goten asked as the laughter started to subside.  
  
"You're the one who contacted me." Pan said as she crossed her arms. "So are you just gonna lay there cleaning the floor with your clothes or are you gonna get up thank me and leave?" Pan said as she raised an eyebrow. Trunks was about to say something smart, but Goten covered his mouth. "We're coming. There's no way I'm staying here." Goten said. Goten released his hand from Trunks' mouth. Trunks only glared at his best friends. "Let's go already." Trunks said as he and Goten stood up.  
  
As they prepared to leave Pan walked straight into the gym coach. "And where do you think your going little missy with My MAGGOTS!" The Coach yelled in her face. "Say it don't spray it." Pan mumbled. Trunks and Goten had to hide their snickers, though they nearly failed to do so. "What was That? I failed to hear YOU!" He yelled again. "I said my name was PAN sir and that I Need THESE young MAGGOTS!" Pan mimicked.  
  
"Are you trying to make fun of me?" He asked lowly. "No." Pan said simply. "I was Just specking Your Language! Sir!" Pan said boldly. Trunks and Goten had to admire her courage because no one and I mean no one ever dared the coach. "Very well then. You can have them." The coach stated simply. Trunks and Goten just stared blankly at Pan and they watched their coach walk down the hall. The last person who had dared to mock him was so messed up from the punishment he couldn't form complete sentences anymore.  
  
"Don't worry I know him. We were just playing." Pan said simply not turning around. She started to walk out. After hesitating for a moment Trunks and Goten followed. As they walked out Trunks couldn't keep the question that was bothering to himself any longer.  
  
"Pan how did you know that we had detention today?" "Uncle G told me mentally during my fifth period class. And luckily for you guys my teacher thought I really had to leave for an emergency." Pan said as she glared at them. Trunks raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Goten if you ever do that again then I will beat the living snot out of you!" Pan yelled as she walked up to him and poked her finger into his chest. Witch felt like it was going to pierce his skin. Goten gulped. "Is that clear?" She asked gravely. He nodded. "Say it!" She yelled. "Yes ma'am!" Goten yelled. He was scared to death. He actually felt like he was gonna wet his pants. "Good." Pan said as she relaxed and started to back away from him.  
  
Trunks shook his head at his best friend. He was actually afraid of his niece. 'But she had a nice butt though.' Trunks thought. He had been staring at her figure since she had started walking down the hall. Her school uniform was a small skirt that was about an inch away from her butt. A white blouse that did little to hide her chest and a navy blue necktie that she as made a bit loose. And a navy blue jacket witch she had started to tie around her waist. Her long black hair was tied back.  
  
Trunks shook his head as he relinquished the thoughts of Pan's body. She was his best friend and all. "C'mon lets go get something to eat." Pan said as he stomach growled savagely. "Yeah! Food!" Goten shouted. Pan walked over to her to her motorcycle that was a nice, shiny red color and had She Devil written in black along the side in black followed by a anime style girl that looked human with two little horns and she had on a pair of glasses that was tilted to revel one eye and she had a sucker in her mouth.  
  
"So you took your bike today." Trunks said as he prepared to join her. "On no you don't. Wasn't it just yesterday you said you didn't want to caught dead with the likes of me. You can take your on ride." Pan said as she put her helmet on and started her bike as she climbed on.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! At the Restaurant !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pan sighed as their waiter finally left the table after shamelessly flirting with her for ten minutes. "Man Pan if your school uniform is gonna bring this much attention then maybe you should bring a change of clothing." Trunks said in a matter of fact voice. "I don't know Trunks. That last guys was a hunk stud." Pan said as an evil glint came into her eyes as she eyed the young male waiter from afar.  
  
"I think I'm going to gag." Goten said. "Oh come on. I didn't say anything about your fan clubs." Pan whined as she pointed behind her to all the girls staring dreamily at them around the diner and the women peeking in the glass window. Trunks and Goten looked all around them.  
"Well that's..." Goten began, but he stopped to chose his words carefully. "Different?" Pan asked flatly. "Yeah! That's it different!" Goten exclaimed. "Your how old?" Pan said as she sat back in her seat. "I call you my best friend why?" Trunks asked himself more than he said to anyone else. "Probably because everyone at school is boring and can't stand your charms with the ladies." Goten joked.  
  
Pan laughed. "Yeah, yeah laugh it up." Trunks said as he crossed his arms in a Vegeta like manner. "Here are drinks." The waiter announced as he came up with the drinks. "Sprite for you sir, a Sprite Remix for you, and a Pepsi for you ma'am." The waiter said as he handed her, her drink."  
  
He was about Goten's height and had long black hair. His bangs sexily covered his right eye as the rest of his hair was back into a ponytail. He had dark apple green eyes. And next to Trunks a drop dead sexy smirk.  
  
"If you need anything let me know and I'll personally take care of it." He said directly to Pan. "I'll call if I need." Pan said as she winked at him as she leaned up over the table to take a small sip of her drink from the straw. The waiter blushed as he went back to serving.  
  
Trunks and Goten looked at Pan with their mouths wide open. Pan didn't notice because she had her gaze on the waiter's butt. She slightly tilted her head and absentmindedly licked her lips. Trunks and Goten followed her gaze and then quickly became angered.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Trunks yelled. Pan snapped out of her trance to look at Trunks and what seemed to be a very P.O.ed Goten. "Oh no I don't what?" Pan asked. "You just jacked one of me and my sister's moves!" Trunks said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "What are you talking about?" "Oh don't play innocent Pan because you're not." Goten said angrily. "What?" Pan asked confused.  
  
$$$$$ So will Pan get in trouble and will she get off the hook? YOU DECIDE! Vote now! $$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N- I'm sorry but I've typed way too much, but then again YOU ALL DESEVRED IT! Five reviews were way more than I thought I'd get for the first intro. By the way someone mention something about the summery sounding much like the movie YOU GOT SERVED and I wouldn't know right now because I have yet to see it. I believe by the third chapter I should fall into the story line so hopefully you won't mind waiting another chapter to figure out what's happening. Moving on to the shout out list.  
  
Shout out! List  
  
I would like to shout out to...  
  
rachel- ff.net (Yep you really do. Glad you likey.) Trupan- ff.net (Hello again. I hope this chapter proved I tried to make them nicer. Glad you likey.) Pyrokoturu- ff.net (Glad you likey) rader phia – ff.net (I hope you liked it and I didn't know that like I said.) Myhi- ff.net (It has been done and hope you likey.)  
  
I would like to thank all that reviewed me and I hope you continue to do so. If you want to be in the shout out list then all you have to do is click the review button and send me feedback. It can be good or bad or it can be a question I don't care. It will take more than one flame to stop me. Also you can go into my account and email me anything.  
  
Normally in my other stories this is where I would do my previews of the next chapter, but since this story is different and you have to vote everyone's fates then I can't give you a preview at all. So sorry about that. But as a plus if I get a lot of feedback then I will make the story longer than I originally planned it to be. Like for instance this chapter!  
  
P.S.- I may forget to update soon so if I do somebody please send me a threatening review or email to remind me. Because I will honestly forget you know? Just send something like: Update Three Ego's Don't Equal Band you dumbass or something. I'll get the message. But for short you an abbreviate this story's title to 3B. That's what I put when I write down on my to do list what story to update next.  
  
Bye for now,  
  
Animeworldgoddess  
  
Peace~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~**~*~*~* 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- sorry I haven't updated in like forever, but I was actually in a bad case of writer's block. And now my mind is clear and I'm back and ready to type up some good ones! And due to the final vote:

PAN DOESN'T GET IN TROUBLE!

Incase you were one of the ones who voted that she did please send me an email at the address in my profile ) with the subject being: 3 BAND VOTE (not necessarily in capital letters). And in the email tell me you want the alternate chapter of chapter 3 and I'll gladly send it to you. It will still fit in with the story line so don't be hesitant about emailing me because of that. It will just be different in the start and end of the chapter.

3 Egos Don't = Band Chapter 3 

Pan snorted. "I know that." She snapped. Trunks just about choked on his drink He turned his head and sprayed the drink from his mouth. And unfortunately for a brunette waitress, who was in the way of the mist, got completely sprayed. The waitress shrieked as Trunks returned his gaze back to Pan. Goten stared at her with pure rage beginning to become unleashed.

"I'm so sorry about that. My friend wasn't paying any attention to where he was spitting." Pan apologized to the young waitress. "Please excuse me while I go clean myself off." The waitress replied as she pushed past Pan who stood to try and help her. "Poor girl." Pan mumbled as she sat back down in her chair, her eyes never leaving the retreating back of the waitress. Though if she were looking back at her uncle and friend she would have seen the angry faces on Goten's and Trunk's face.

Pan chuckled. "Looks like you won't be getting her number anytime soon Trunks." When Pan didn't hear a remark from Trunks she returned her gaze back to him. When she noticed the dirty looks going all around she gulped nervously and quickly sipped her drink.

"What...What did I do or say this time?" Pan asked, as she grew tired of them starring at her. "Who the fuck touched you?!" Goten said gravely. "What are you talking about?" "You know." Trunks answered.

"What?" Pan asked as she looked at them like they were crazy. "Pan who took your innocence?" Goten replied. Pan face still looked perplexed until the meaning finally sunk in. Then her eyes became firey pits. "Ew you guys! I still have that." Pan said in a harsh whisper. " But you said you know you're not." Trunks countered. Pan shook her head. "I meant like I'm not a completely good person. Seriously you guys think to much or do you even think at all." Pan replied.

She put her hands on her head.

"So are you guys ready to order?" Their waiter said as he pulled out his pen and notepad. "Can't you see we're talking damnit. Rude ass." Trunks exploded. The waiter blink a few times, then he nodded his head and moved to leave quickly. "Wait." Pan said as she grabbed his arm. The waiter turned to face her.

"Look this should be enough money to cover their meals. She stated as she pulled out a roll of money. "What you're not eating now?" Goten asked shocked, falling out of his anger mode considering they were talking about food. "Sorry boys. Maybe another time. Got some things to see and things to do besides trying to teach you how to use your common sense." Pan said as she turned her gaze from her uncle and Trunks back to their waiter. Pan placed the money inside the waiters apron pocket while smuggling a wink at him as she was walking pass him making him blush slightly.

"Whatever money left over consider it your tip, but knowing these two it probably won't be that much." Pan stated as she grabbed her jacket and slung it over her shoulder and walked off. The waiter watched her go starring at her butt until Goten and Trunks coughed roughly to gain his attention. The waiter's blush deepened and both Trunks and Goten gave him dirty looks.

The weekend came with shocking speed and Goten and Trunks had everything planned out. First they would hold auditions for their new rock band and then come up with a new name. They had spread the word about the auditions all week at school saying they would last until Sunday night and just about everyone was estactic.

Though unfortunately for them when they opened up the door to the garage building there was an extremely LARGE line going way, way back until the front lawn of Capsule Corp and even farther. Goten sighed and Trunks mouth dropped.

Then out of no where in particular Pan had managed to get up towards the boys at the beginning of the line.

"Gosh don't tell me all of these pathetic losers came here to try to get in your little no talent band." Trunks and Goten snapped their heads towards her and glared. "What! Don't tell me you're still mad that I didn't get in trouble when you told my mom on me." Silence was her only answer. Finally Pan was getting bored with them and decided to get ready to leave.

"Well I hope the auditions go well you got a line so long it goes back into the city. Half of the line been here since early this morning." Pan said as she walked off. And as she continued to walk off she was able to hear a faint, What!, in the background.

The weekend was finally over. Nearly 6,000 people had auditioned for Trunks and Goten's band and only a few people sounded like they were worth the time. And as for everyone else... They sounded like they picked up a guitar on their way to the line and started practicing while they were waiting.

Trunks and Goten sat on the sofa in Capsule Corp Living Room reviewing the list. "Okay so out of the 5,496 people we heard we only want Rex Cobra and Nickel Piece." Goten read the contact list out loud. "Um actually Nickel was cut because he was the one who cheated. He mimicked the guitar like he was playing it then he had some type of radio system making the sound as he air played. I forgot to scratch his name off." Trunks corrected.

"So Trunks basically what you are telling me is that we sat down and wasted an entire weekend listening to some of Japan's most untalented players and we're only picking one person out of the 4 we liked!" Goten whined. Trunks only nodded his head. "I'm afraid so buddy. A perfect opportunity to pick up hot girl this weekend completely blown out the window." Trunks said just as whiney.

"Well lets go into the studio and play around for a while to cool us off." Trunks suggested. "I'd down with that!" Goten cheered his whole demeanor changing. Trunks raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off. Just as Trunks turned in the direction of the studio a very, VERY loud growl came from Goten's stomach.

Trunks turned around to stare at Goten until his stomach to joined in with Goten's. "Heheh...Looks like we might wanna eat something first." Goten said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head Goku style. Trunks agreed and they headed straight for the kitchen.

Now that Goten and Trunks' stomach was full they were right outside the big building when they suddenly stopped in their tracks. From inside the building they could faintly hear the sounds of someone playing the guitar and singing extremely well and also someone else playing a bass guitar behind them.

Once the music stopped the boys ran up inside to see who it was playing. As they were going inside they bumped straight into Pan.

"Hey! Will you two ever learn to watch were you are going?!" Pan yelled angrily. "Pan what are you doing here?" Goten asked as he helped her up off the ground in which he sent her. "More importantly who was in here playing the guitar and bass gutair?" Trunks asked looking past Pan and all around the room.

"It was me and Madison." Pan answered. "You and who?" Goten questioned. "Um me." A very timid voice came from behind Pan.

Pan sidestepped to show a young girl about her age with a black Mohawk and at the back a small ponytail that stopped about down her back. She had light dark skin and black eyes. And had not a bad figure either. She was wearing the same school uniform Pan was wearing.

"This is Madison you guys. She's Uub's younger sister." Pan introduced. Trunks and Goten eyed the young girl suspiciously. Hey you two knock it off you're making her nervous. Pan thought to the both of them. "Um sorry, but we never knew Uub had a baby sister."

Madison only blushed. "That's okay. I have been getting that a lot lately." She replied. "Madison is moving over here so she can get education so she can help out her village. And since Uub was the only one who someone who lived here they only sent Madison so they wouldn't feel like they were introducing Grandma and Grandpa by sending people to come stay with them.

Goten and Trunks nodded their heads at the information given.

"SO Madison you know how to play the guitar?" Goten questioned. "Oh no. Pan said I was playing the bass guitar and I don't even know that much. I only played what Pan had showed me." Madison explained as she blushed.

"So Pan you know how to play the guitar?" Goten questioned. "Well yeah." Pan stated. "If you really can play the guitar than prove it." Trunks said not believing for a minute that Pan could actually do so, but also not completely doubting that she couldn't.

A/N- so our tale ends here for now. I not going to have you vote for this chapter though so NO VOTING in your review, but if you wanted the alternate chapters for this one and chapter 2 just let me now in an email or if you can't get it in my bio tell me in your review while also leaving your email address so I can email it to you.

Thank You List...

Thank you to....

(Reviewers from )

Candy the Duck- I'm glad you likey and thanks for voting!

Myhi- glad you likey and thanks for voting!

Thesilentshadow- Thank you for voting!

Jad- I'm glad you likey and thanks for voting!

Trupan- I'm glad you likey and she will grow on him.

SSJ3007- I'm glad you likey and Thanks!

I would like to thank all my reviewers for last chapter and I hope you continue to review slash vote. Your dedication to this story is highly appreciative. Please if you haven't already start reviewing my fic if you come by and read and not review. Another one of my problems with updating this story was in the voting there was a tie and so I had to wait until someone broke the tie. So do remember when there are chapters were you have to vote do so, so that way I can update faster.

Preview For Next Chapter

"Come on Pan please." "Nope." "Pretty please." Goten begged. "No way. You said you wouldn't be..." "That was all Trunks talking not me!" Goten cut her off.

"I don't believe for one moment that they would choose you to come and save them." Richy taunted. "Hey Van Snob if you don't shout that yap of yours I'll gladly shut it for you. But you don't' want me to do it trust me." Pan threatened as she narrowed her eyes.

"Alright then lets get started!" Trunks cheered happily. "But wait a minute. What about a name?" Pan asked.

End of Preview

Well please R&R and look out for the next chapter of 3 Ego's Don't Equal Band


End file.
